Four Becomes Two
by RapistButler
Summary: Sirius find out his best friend is dead, he doesn't deal with it well


I speed through the air the low roar of my bike in my ears the wind in my hair. I feel tears prick my eyes. I hope I get there in time; oh god, please let me get there in time. I see the house… it's on fire. Oh fuck, the whole side of the house has been blown apart. I see Hagrid, he's holding something. He turns to me as I park my bike and I realise in his arms is Harry. I gasp in happiness that he is alive but then I collapse to the ground as realisation hits me; If Hagrid has Harry, then both James and Lilly are… dead. As I think the word a sob echoes from my throat, and I begin to cry into the pavement. I hear Hagrid's deep sobs they bring me slightly back and I drag myself up. It felt as though I weigh a hundred pounds, but I fell completely hollow.

"Where are you taking him?" My voice comes out cruel, but I didn't mean it too. Luckily he doesn't seem offended more sympathetic.

"Dumbledore 'as asked me to bring 'im to Little Whinging." He takes a deep breath, but his voice breaks for only a second. "Wish Me 'ad a faster way to get there though."

"Here take my bike; I can apparate." I get off and hand him the bike. He gets on and flies off.

I stand and stare at the house for what feel s like minutes, but by the time I leave the dark starry sky is flecked with orange and yellow. I sigh and disapparate. I don't really think about here I'm going not even when I get there. But when I do arrive I'm standing in a forest; its pitch black as the only bits of sunlight awake at this time are blocked out by the trees. I just stand there a few seconds before I fall and my scream echoes through the silent place. I scream until my throat begins to hurt and the sound ceases. I drive my nails into the damp soil, take a few deep breaths and begin to scream again this time words work their way into the screeching noise.

"Why? What did they do to deserve this!" After I say these things a few times, and the pain rips through my body taking everything warm and feeling in there and scattering it into the wind, I stop. I realise there is someone to blame for this. You-Know-Who, yes, of course; but someone else. Someone I trusted someone they trusted someone whose name is as pathetic as his face… Peter Pettigrew.

I feel anger pulsing through me as I apparate to the house of he who betrayed the Potters. I step up to the front door and begin to knock.

"Peter! Come here I have to speak to you!" My voice must be scarier than I thought because people walk faster to as I scream. I hear noises inside. When no one comes to the door, I take a step back and raise my wand.

"Bombarda!" The door implodes I step inside as the sound of muggles screaming surrounds me. I see him standing there, twitching nervously. His face is filled with fear as I glare at him, and the memories are childhood mean nothing. Even though he didn't cast the spell, this man has killed my best friend and almost killed my godson.

He will pay.

"Why did you do it?"

"D-do what Si-Sirius?" His trembling is getting worse.

"You told him where they were didn't you?"

"I-I would never."

"You were the secret keeper only you could have told him, and now they are dead!" A slight look of sadness passes over his face.

"Si-Sirius please, I-I had no I-Idea."

"You liar! Crucio!" The word comes out before I can stop it; it's as though it wasn't' me talking, but the pure anger and hatred I feel towards the man who killed my best friend. But this man was once my friend as well. I fight myself to lift the spell from the writhing and screaming man on the floor, and, for the third time in the past 24 hours, I fall to my knees.

I listen to the breathing of Peter some of the anger is gone, but he is still to blame. I hear him scrambling and I raise my eyes. Instead of seeing him lying on the floor, all I see is a long silver blade being held in my face. It's shaking quite a bit, my eyes wander up the handle and look into the eyes of it'd holder.

The bustard, he killed James and now he's going to try to kill me. As if he has a chance. I pull away and stand up e tries to stab but is too slow so he pulls out his wand

"Expelliarmus." It goes flying again. "You pathetic piece of shit. You could never beat me, and you never will." Suddenly he's changing, becoming a rat, and running out the door. I turn and flick my wand the spell hits him and he transforms back into a man. I run after him and hold my wand steady pointing at him.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray your friend?" I realise my hand is shaking; could I really kill him…? I stare into his terrified eyes; he'd retrieved his wand as he ran out now. He held it and the knife. He presses the knife against his finger and, before I realise what he's doing, he's cut it off and is transforming as he shouts.

"Bombarda Maxima!" The street explodes there's blood. Oh god; there were people were standing near him. Now they are dead, but he is not. I sprint through the dust and rubble, feeling my skin burn and sting, but I keep moving, begging to see the pathetic rat running away as he always does.

As I'm running I stand on something hard and strange. I look down and see the knife Peter held now smeared with his blood. My hands begin to shake violently, my vision blurs but I manage to see the tell-tale flashes of light. The ministry is here and they will think it was me. All me. With nothing left to do, I drive the knife into my gut and I fall to the ground as a man with a wand stands above me, screaming out to the others.

"I've found him! Be careful; he's a dangerous man!"


End file.
